Semana Luaggie
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Serie de historias inconexas dedicada a una de las parejas más contradictorias de la serie (Clasificación T en general. Advertencia de subida o bajada de clasificación según la naturaleza del relato) (Portada: cortesía de Julex93)
1. Batalla bajo el techo

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

**_Batalla bajo el techo_**

**Royal Woods**

**4 de noviembre de 2019**

**7:13 pm**

**La habitación de Luan y Luna Loud**

Para haber sido la hermana a cargo, en tres meses puede catalogarlo como un desastre. No ha sabido equilibrarse entre las salidas para dejar a los niños y a Lincoln a sus respectivas escuelas, Negocios Graciosos, las visitas al doctor Feinstein y su -ahora terminado- noviazgo con Benny.

No quiere pensar en eso último. Verlo acaramelado en los brazos de aquella chica, Shannon, fue la puntilla final a una serie de impuntualidades, citas donde quedó plantada, regalos sin gracia y una cena incómoda con sus padres en la que fue objeto de mordaces comentarios por parte de su madre, una actriz retirada del circuito profesional, y de su padre, un quisquilloso intento de columnista en el Heraldo de Morgan que no le tenía ningún aprecio a los comediantes por considerarlos artistas de quinta.

Mientras tiraba a la bolsa de basura todos los regalos (los comestibles recientes que aún no tocó se los regaló a Lincoln para su cita con la tal Jordan), vio una foto suya de la primera obra.

"¿Romeo y Julieta? -piensa con amargura- Más bien El rey Lear".

Y eso le pasó en realidad. Su amor por el pedazo de basura que hasta hace un par de horas fuera su novio, como el buen rey shakespeariano, fue muerto a traición por su ingenuidad y su celo. Hasta ahora, no había tenido nunca novio, él fue su primer beso y la única ocasión que pudieron irse a la cama Luna los echó de la cochera para ensayar con su banda. Ppr lo demás, ese patán fue como las malditas hermanas de Cordelia.

-Siento interrumpir tu depresión post-rompimiento -llamó Lucy, sobresaltándole-. Papá dice que la cena está servida.

-No tengo hambre -respondió sollozante Luan, haciendo pedazos esa foto que Lori tomara e imprimiera.

-Normalmente disfrutaría de la miseria que podría respirarse, pero creo que necesitas estar sola.

-¡No! ¡Espera! -silbó Luan en cuanto Lucy estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta de la pieza- Necesito hablar con alguien!

-¿No se supone que irías con B…?

-Te pido de favor que no vuelvas a mencionar a ese bruto -pidió la acanelada con un dejo de resentimiento al pensar en su ex.

-Puedes decírmelo con tranquilidad -prometió Lucy-. Una tumba profanada solo tiene un secreto.

Tomando un respiro, Luan procedió a contarle todo a Lucy. No es que desconfiase de su hermano, pero hacerlo con su hermana más cercana al corazón tiene sus ventajas. No pueden sobornarla tan fácil, no es dada a ser chantajeada y al menos da la seguridad de que nadie podía ser ridiculizado.

Le contó de cómo, luego de esmerarse por horas para que su piel quede suave y de haber comprado un vestido que Lincoln le garantizó que haría que él se derritiera, lo encontró besándose con Shannon en el buffet coreano que tanto amaba. Todo terminó en cuanto, con lujo de detalle, le estrelló a la Señorita Applebloom sobre su cara e intentó ahorcar a su ex-compañera con los hilos del destrozado títere. Dado que el personal de seguridad tuvo que echarla, descargó su furia al más puro estilo del Día de las Bromas poniendo trampas en su casillero.

-Todo cuanto se me ocurre es buscarte una cita -meditó Lucy en voz alta.

-No estoy de humor para salir con nadie -reprochó Luan.

-No hablaba de algo romántico ni nada parecido -continuó la poetisa-. Podrías salir con mi tutora de ciencias y sacar a flote toda esa rabia y miseria que inundan tu ser… -añade, ligeramente esperanzada-… oso simplemente abrazarlos y hacerlos una piel que no puedan dañar.

Asustada con esa idea, se decantó por la primera opción.

~o~

El simple hecho de que fuera martes no le ayudaba mucho, aunque el haber sacrificado un dia de clases le sirve de consuelo para no ver ni a la maestra Bernardo ni a ese traidor.

La dirección le era vagamente familiar. La calle Cluverius, aquella avenida que siempre suele evitar desde que los padres de Parvana adquirieron un perro afgano (a causa del aroma del viejo Gary) había cambiado mucho. Los vallados, el seto de los Green y los McCann, todo seguía tan en su sitio como aquél condenado perro le ladraba. Ni hablar de los periquitos de los Santini, animales que la adoran desde que ella cuidaba a los chicos de esa familia.

Calle Cluverius 63… si. Recordó esa casa. Un piso, las paredes pintadas en café, el número al lado de la puerta en hierro forjado junto a la puerta de madera de caoba. En su momento, quiso despedir a su hermano porque, un año después de su primer trabajo en esa casa, una amiga de la festejada lo acusó de acosarla hasta que se supo que lo único que él hizo fue pedirle el número de un tutor para Lucy. Invariablemente, Lincoln no fue despedido. Renunció más bien por su propia seguridad.

Inhalando profundamente, decidió dar un paso y tocó el timbre del intercomunicador.

-¿Diga? -respondió una voz que, aunque juvenil, sonaba rasposa y grave.

-Ah… -titubeó Luan, nerviosa-… vine por un… programa de... Lucy Loud.

-Un momento.

Escuchó a través de la puerta un pequeño alboroto. Si fue porque solo estaba ella en casa o porque sus padres están en sus cosas -lo que, admitió, le dio un poco de asco-, lo desconoce.

Al abrirse la puerta, la única persona presente, como pudo confirmar, no parecía demasiado sorprendida. Más bien tenía en la cara una expresión de perpetuo desprecio por alg que no pudo definir. A pesar de tener pecas, estas más bien desentonan un poco con la palidez de su piel. El cabello, que antes le caía sobre la espalda, ahora luce corto, como si fuera un hongo. La ropa, de apariencia más bien cómoda, luce deprimente por los tonos lilas y morados que ostenta.

-Eres tú -dijo Maggie, reconociéndola de inmediato-. Pasa. Terminemos con esto.

No había estado allí desde junio del año pasado, ya entonces como invitada y no como animadora por el simple hecho de que a ella y a Benny los habían invitado sólo porque a este le pareció buena idea plantarla de última hora porque sus padres salieron para recoger un premio regional de periodismo y, alegó, era estrictamente familiar.

Las paredes no habían cambiado. El tapizado amarillo y blanco a franjas verticales siempre le pareció de mal gusto junto con el exterior. La sala modular, en una esquina, era algo nuevo, quizás por el club de descuentos al que la madre de Maggie pertenecía, permitiendo un gran espacio frente al televisor de cuarenta pulgadas y un reproductor de DVD sobre una cómoda a contraesquina.

-Se que vienes rápido, pero igual ponte cómoda -invitó la anfitriona.

-uh… gracias.

Mientras Maggie iba a su habitación por el dicho programa, decidió echar un vistazo más general. En especial, fijó su mirada a las películas sobre la mesa de centro. Algunas de ellas con títulos que no podía leer como Die Nacht der Katzen, Banditens dotter y Bataille dans le ciel. Esta última le llamó la atención. En la portada de la caja había una mujer rubia de piel blanquísima, con los senos y las partes pudendas razonablemente censuradas por nubes y el título en blanco y azul.

Por un momento se maldijo de haber tomado actuación y no algún idioma. Las pocas veces que le interesó fue para tratar de leer las etiquetas en español de las conservas de chiles que, para variar, desconocía que al lado tenía la traducción.

-Así que te interesa el cine extranjero -oyó la voz de Maggie tras ella.

-Sólo veía que era lo que estaba sobre la mesa -se excusó Luan, dejando la película en la mesa.

-Como sea. No creí que fueras fan de una película de drama con tensiones criminales y algo de erotismo.

Palideciendo, Luan se incomodó. No es fan de los dramas policiales, y por su obvia y reciente experiencia amorosa los temas sexuales ya no tenían importancia.

-Odio meterme en la vida personal de las familias de aquellos a quien doy tutorías, pero tu… ¿hermana? -cuestionó Maggie. Luan asintió- me dijo por lo que pasaste. Y no eres la primera a quien se lo hace.

-¿Qué?

-La tercera, para ser exacta. Pero fuiste la primera a quien él besó.

Anonadada, Luan de verdad quiso desquitarse con algo. Sabe que no puede destruir nada en casas ajenas, pero siente ese irrefrenable impulso por cobrarse tal afrenta. Lo siente hasta que, teniendo los ojos cerrados, sintió una opresión alrededor de su cuerpo.

-No quisiera que mi madre me castigara por encontrar la casa hecha un desastre -continuó Maggie, estrechando ese cuerpo delicado y enérgico contra ella-, pero tampoco quiero ver a nadie aplastada sin que se lo haya ganado muy en serio.

"No lo vale… -pensó la comediante-. Ese pedazo de basura no vale ni el reciclaje".

Una risita involuntaria como respuesta a ese chiste la tranquilizó.

-Quieres… -titubea la pálida emo-… ¿quieres ver una película?

-¿Por qué no? -resolvió Luan, un poco más calmada-. Se ve que esa es una buena película.

Sin prisas, Maggie sacó el disco de la caja y encendió el DVD. Si era necesario pasar el día en casa por un resfriado que está de salida con alguien a quien le tiene cierto aprecio, sería mucho mejor que hacerlo sola o con Craig y Ethel.

-Sólo te advierto una cosa -añadió Maggie en cuanto la película dio inicio.

-¿ Qué cosa? -preguntó Luan con curiosidad.

-Te encantaría si no eres una puritana.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por eso.

La sola introducción le basta a Maggie para no responder. En pantalla, ambos protagonistas están en la cama, siendo ella quien le practica a él una felación, lo que dejó a Luan pálida antes de sentir un brazo sobre sus hombros. Sabe que eso es algo prematuro, pero era eso mejor a tener que voltear a otro chico en su vida además de su hermano, Bobby, los eventuales consortes de sus hermanas o sus hipotéticos sobrinos.

~o~

**Y así empezamos esto. A una semana de que se cumpla un aniversario más del estreno de Negocios Graciosos. Puede que Maggie se haya ido luego de eso, pero tiene buen arrastre.**

**Hay algo gracioso las pocas veces que he recurrido a ella. Aunque su madre es morena y ella no, asumo que ella es más morena por bronceado que por otra cosa. Y, sobre el apellido… conviene saberlo. Opto por usar el apellido Sammet. ¿Motivo? El compositor, vocalista y fundador de Edguy y Avantasia, Tobias Sammet. No es un mal tipo, pero algunas de sus letras son casi un orgasmo. Nada sexual en el sentido literal.**

**It's showtime!**

**_Sam the Stormbringer_**


	2. La sombra en el terrario

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

**_La sombra en el terrario_**

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

**31 de julio de 2020**

**3:10 pm**

**Parque Ketcham**

Luna le comentó en alguna ocasión que una de las reglas de Mick Swagger para grabar su último disco, _Born in the UK_, fue que necesitaba salir siempre a las cinco en punto, no importaba si estaban en sesión o terminando un descanso. Y ver que su trabajo de medio tiempo en el portal Chortle ha rendido sus frutos es algo satisfactorio.

Por otro lado, que Maggie le haya pedido que cuide de un roedor de buenas a primeras no es, precisamente, algo con lo que tuviera mucha experiencia más allá de Gary o los descendientes de su querido conejo.

Miró al cuyo con aprensión. No sabía que ella tuviera tan mala suerte con las mascotas. Al parecer, le gustan los roedores pero inevitablemente algo pasaba con todos y cada uno de ellos. Hámsters, cuyos, ratas, ratones, chinchillas… todos y cada uno de ellos no le duraban más de dos semanas.

~x~

-Recuerda -le dijo hacía ya dos horas-. Tiene que estar gordito. Lo necesito para mañana y no debe pasarle absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué podría pasar? -respondió con ligereza.

-Espero por tu bien que no le pase nada de verdad -aseveró Maggie mientras le entregaba al cuyo-. Tengo una sorpresa para ti si lo cuidas bien.

~x~

El animalito era por completo gris. Ya era un respetable cuyo para su tamaño, y con lo peludo que es le encantó verlo acurrucarse en su seno era absolutamente adorable. No era de extrañar que le diera trocitos de zanahoria y algunos brotes de apio, perejil y alfalfa. Al parecer, no es muy de comer churritos de pienso, por lo que decidió darle un bocadillo antes de pasar a la primaria.

Está de suerte. Lynn tenía su práctica de lacrosse y un partido de rugby (lo que significa que Lucy le pediría dormir con ella esta noche), Lincoln trabajará hasta tarde con su madre en el consultorio como conserje, Lucy saldrá con sus amigos, las gemelas estarán castigadas por un incidente en clase de la maestra Johnson y Lisa y Lily irán a casa de Darcy porque esta las invitó a una cita de juegos.

Llegando a casa, las mascotas apenas le hicieron caso. Cliff ni siquiera se le acercó, y Charles y Walt se acercaron de forma cauta. El can, en particular, cojea de una pata, producto de una lesión reciente gracias a Lacey Saint-Claire y sus ansias por demostrar que inclusive Lola era poca cosa a su lado.

-¡Dame ese control! -escuchó berrear a Lana- ¡Hoy van a pasar un programa de comidas asquerosas!

-¡En tus sueños! -gritó Lola, furibunda- Hoy será la primera semifinal de Pasarela Penitenciaria y necesito mis cupcakes para acompañar.

Estrechando al animal, subió a la planta alta para evitar meterse en un asunto así. Quería evitarse problemas, por lo que avanza tan rápido y en silencio como puede a su habitación. Lo habría logrado de no ser por un pequeño inconveniente.

-Luan, justo la hermana a la que quiero en este momento -saludó Lincoln, sosteniendo su mochila sobre el hombro-. Necesito que me prestes tu pa… ¿quién es este pequeño amiguito?

"Ahí va el secreto", lamentó para sí mientras ve a su hermano cargar al cuyo.

-¿Quién es este gordito? -preguntó el chico con voz infantilizada al roedor.

-¡Baja la voz, tonto! -exigió Luan- Nadie tiene que enterarse de esto.

-¿Y tratar de olvidar a Geo? ¡Ni pensarlo! -exclamó Lincoln, afectado por la muerte del viejo hámster, el último Geo que la familia se podría permitir- Lo que este fofito necesita es un bocadillo.

-No… salgas -ordenó ella-. ¿Recuerdas a la araña mascota de tu clase en el quinto grado?

-Si.

-Es algo así -confesó Luan-. Necesito que me guardes el secreto porque una amiga en la escuela me lo confío.

-Claro -respondió Lincoln, no muy convencido-. Suerte con eso.

En cuanto él salió de la pieza, no alcanzó a cerrar la puerta, debido a que Lisa entró a la misma con un hisopo.

-Vine por la ropa sucia antes de que Lily y yo tengamos que ir a casa de Darcy -anunció la niña prodigio-. Esa fue la condición que mamá nos puso si queríamos… -se detuvo, antes de jadear excitada por lo que vio-… ¡Por todas las pruebas de Pasteur! ¿Eso es una Cavia porcellus?

-No sé a qué te refieres, pero si tú lo dices…

-¡Siempre he querido uno de estos! -dijo con un chillido mientras le arrebata el roedor- ¡Por fin puedo realizar pruebas para las que las ratas pardas no son aptas! Lo que significa que al fin podré probar vacunas experimentales.

-¡Rayos, Lisa! ¿No puedes dejar de exponer a seres vivos a esas pruebas? -exclamó Luan, furiosa por semejante intromisión.

-Si no son ustedes, son los animales que usualmente trae Lana.

Por desgracia, la relación entre la mayor de las gemelas y Lisa no mejoró con los años. Mientras Lisa ha tenido que pasar por alto toda convención de bioética para experimentar aunque sea con roedores, ranas y lagartos, Lana sabotea dichos proyectos liberándolos, independientemente de si fueron usados como conejillos de Indias o no. Ya ambas han tenido roces, por lo que Lisa se ha tenido que ver obligada a desechar de forma segura de dichos especímenes, y ahora tiene en sus manos un conejillo de Indias en sentido literal y figurativo.

-Devuélvemelo -dijo Luan en tono fulminante-. Antes de que seas una rata de laboratorio, ¿entiendes?

-Por desgracia, sí, pero no.

Imaginándose que dichas pruebas serían control de sarampión, A-H1N1, SARS, ántrax o cualquier otra enfermedad seria, se interpuso entre su hermana y la puerta.

-¡Ultima oportunidad si quieres otro día de vida! -advirtió Luan.

-Bien, bien, acepto tu amenaza -cedió Lisa-. Pero recuerda que tengo cámaras que instalé hace años por seguridad y para estudiar sus hábitos al defecar.

-¿Qué cosa de hábitos?

-¿Dije algo de defecar? -sonrió Lisa nerviosa, como un ebrio que jura estar sobrio antes de irse de allí.

Conforme pasaba el día, evitó todo el día a las gemelas. Lana intentaría adiestrarlo para ser la mejor mascota posible. Lola le pondría vestiditos que ya antes le puso a los anteriores Geos, y si Lucy o Luna llegan por alguna razón… mejor no quiere pensar eso. Y compartir cuarto con Lynn le hizo cauta con la libertad de Gary, su viejo y aún querido conejo.

Se excusó con que no tenía hambre cuando llamaron a comer. Esa sensación de nervios no estaba tan presente desde que Benny se le declaró antes de la primera obra, aunque eso terminó bien. Pero su ex-novio hace ya un par de años que tuvo que mudarse a Colorado por que a su padre le dieron una oportunidad para el noticiario matutino en Denver para una cadena local. A diferencia de esto, los nervios que siente son por miedo a que algo le suceda al cuyo.

Una vibración en su vientre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era su celular, y en la pantalla aparecía una foto suya con Maggie compartiendo una salchicha en la Casa de los Horrores de Lactolandia.

-¿Hola?

-_Me preguntaba si querías salir esta noche_ -preguntó Maggie al otro lado de la línea-_. Digo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por cuidar al cuyo._

-¿Dónde estás ahora?

-_Acompañé a mi madre a un chequeo de rutina con el dentista y me encontré a tu hermano_ -dijo la emo-_. El pobre tonto se dejó caer sobre una aguja con anestesia y se quedó idiota. Ha sido lo más gracioso que he visto hasta ahora. Deja lo paso a video._

La pantalla cambió para mostrarla primero. Maggie giró el teléfono hacia donde yacía Lincoln, aturdido y con la mitad derecha del cuerpo por completo laxa e inerte.

-Uy, eso lo dejará medio noqueado -respondió riendo Luan-, ¿entiendes?

-_Sigo sin entender qué gracia le ves al sufrimiento… aún si es por una estupidez que no senha ganado._

-Esa es la cuestión.

-_Aún así, mi oferta sigue en pie_ -suspiró la emo-_. ¿Puedes esperarme en la entrada de tu casa?_

-Está bien.

-_Sólo no uses perfume de margaritas_ -condicionó Maggie-_. Me pone bastante loca._

-Te huelo luego -rió Luan antes de que le colgaran.

Entusiasmada, salió a la que sería su primera cita en meses. Buscó algo de ropa, sus cosas para el baño y se metió a la bañera. Con lo que no contó fue que el cuyo no está tan dispuesto a quedarse quieto en una caja de cartón.

~o~

Mientras se bañaba, Lily entró con algo de prisa. La cita de juegos se estropeó porque, nada más llegaron, se enteraron que a la amiga de Lisa le contagiaron de varicela, y nadie esperaría quedarse unos días en casa de la tía Ruth. Lisa, en particular, temió que se metiera en problemas por su particular manía de molestar a los gatos en casas ajenas, y es la única, junto con Lana, que soporta tales visitas.

-¡Luan! Ya llegamos -anunció Lily.

-No se metan a mi habitación -alcanzó a decir Luan, cosa que apenas escuchó la menor.

Unos chillidos, procedentes de debajo de ella, le indicaron que no está tan sola como cree. Al voltear, vio a la ya conocida bola de pelos, por lo que contuvo un grito de emoción.

-¡Eres un lindo animalito! -susurró la rubiecita- ¿Lana te trajo de la escuela? ¿Qué tal si vamos al cuarto de Linky? No le importaría que use sus cosas para dibujarte.

La siguiente media hora Luan la dedicó a prepararse. No eran tantos los nervios que sentía como el miedo de que al cuyo, a quien se le ocurrió llamar Abe, le suceda algo, aunque le llegó la sensación de que algo no está presente.

Viendo la caja donde tenía a Abe, se percató de que estaba roída desde adentro.

Asustada, decidió buscar al cuyo.

"No pudo ir lejos", pensó. La sala, la cocina, el comedor e inclusive el sótano. En ninlugar parece estar, por lo que empezó a buscar en cada habitación.

-¿Qué buscas? -preguntó Lana en cuanto la vio rebuscar entre sus cosas.

-Busco un cuyo.

-¿Y para qué quieres a la Señorita Cachetes? -volvió a preguntar la gemela mayor señalando a una casa de muñecas de Lola habilitada como el palacete del cuyo en cuestión, una bola de pelos blanca y parda que comía un gajo de manzana sentada sobre una mesa.

-Busco a otro, uno gris -aclaró la comediante-. ¿Lo has visto?

-No, pero podría ayudarte. ¿Tienes algo con su olor?

Buscó la blusa que usó en el día en el cesto de la ropa sucia y se la dio a olfatear a Lana. La rubia, oliendo por unos segundos, pudo percibir algo distinto al desodorante de esencia de jazmín y el perfume de banana con vainilla francesa que Luan suele usar. Como si denun sabueso se tratara, la amante de la suciedad apuntó su rostro a la habitación de Lincoln.

-Por lo visto le encanta que lo consientan -pensó en voz alta la comediante.

-Bueno, mi trabajo está hecho -dijo Lana-. Ahora, mi pago.

-¿El jueves en el basurero?

-Pensaba en ir por un postre, pero eso es mejor.

Aliviada, intentó tirar la perilla de la que fuera la habitación que compartía con Luna, sin poder abrirla. No podía creer que Lincoln le puso el seguro a una habitación que siempre era de puertas abiertas aún cuando Luna estaba a cargo y se cambiaba.

Intentó patear la puerta, pero no obtuvo nada mas que un fuerte dolor. Lo mismo golpeó que tocó sin resultado, optando por tomar un desarmador de la cochera.

Justo cuando empezó a quitar los tornillos de la puerta, una hora después de la primera patada, fue que se abrió la puerta, mostrando a Lily con el cuyo en brazos. Al parecer, el pequeño saquito que improvisó con algo de papel de China le sentó bien a Abe, y éste comía una semilla de girasol.

-Creo que le gusto a este conejito -dijo Lily.

-Les dije que no entraran a mi habitación -reclamó Luan, tomando al enano-. Y no es un conejo, es un cuyo.

-¿Me lo puedo quedar?

-Es de… una amiga -dijo evasiva la comediante-. Quiere que se lo lleve mañana.

-¿Una chica muy blanca?

-Si.

-¿Cabello negro?

-Si.

-Y un pecho gigantesco?

-Eso no se pregunta, pequeña. es de mala educación. Pero si.

-Mami dijo que te dijera que esa señora se fue porque buscabas algo que no sé que era, y que tu celular estaba sonando como loco.

Yendo de nuevo a su habitación, se encontró con que su registro tenía doce llamadas y un mensaje de texto en el que decía que, ni bien llegó, la llamaron de casa y fuera mañana.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

-¿Sigues sin poder dormir sola?

-Es que Lisa a veces me da miedo -confesó Lily, en voz baja-. A veces, saca unos tubitos con popó y la habitación huele feo.

Resignada, tuvo que darle crédito a Lily. Al menos podía cuidar de una mascota.

La mañana siguiente se adelantó a salir de casa. Era evidente que Maggie la invitaría a desayunar porque su madre estaba ausente y su compañía le venía bien de cuando en cuando.

-Trajiste al cuyo -dijo Maggie con gravedad.

-Mi hermanita tuvo problemas para regresármelo y lo alimentó de más -contestó Luan, un poco arrepentida de romper una bonita relación-. ¿Dónde lo dejo?

-Hay un terrario en mi habitación -respondió su interlocutora-. Estará bien.

Luego de darle un besito a Abe, lo depositó en el dicho terrario, un hábitat reducido que le recordaba un pequeño desierto al que el animalito pareció reaccionar intranquilo.

-¿Quieres huevos? -ofreció Maggie, un poco hambrienta.

-Me encantarían "divertidos" -accedió Luan de igual talante.

Mientras se alejaban, el cuyo tuvo una certeza sobre ese sitio. Una mirada de sus miopes ojos a un rincón le reveló un cráneo del que desconoce su origen, envuelto en pelo y un excremento seco. Escuchó un crujido de ramas y hojas a su alrededor…

… y lo último que vio con claridad fue la boca de un varano del Nilo.

~o~

**Mascotas… ¿Quién no las adora?**

**Segundo día de esta semana Luaggie, y a esto tocó. Maggie siempre se me ha figurado de gustos exóticos que requieren atenciones que les brinda sin pensar. En teoría, un reptil no suele comer mucho y, al menos en el caso de un varano, puede ser un excelente control de plagas siempre que no escape.**

**Les respondo.**

**_Regamers 10_, no es que odie a Benny. Es que me parece tan copia y pega que sería un pesado. Gracias. Respondiendo a la posdata, seguiré la misma mecánica que el Serial Jordancoln. Distintos universos.**

**_The freemaker_, las lisonjas me agrandan, y siempre necesito un recordatorio de que no soy tan bueno. Digo, hay mejores autores que yo. Si puedes decirme los fallos que tengo, por favor, lo agradecería.**

**_Nobinoto.001_, ¿en serio? Si ya he visto un par de fanfics Luaggie por estos lares. Uno cuyo titulo no recuerdo de JaviSuzumiya y Bello pecado de Destacado117. Ambos los recomiendo.**

**, me halagas, pero una cosa es segura. Muy pocos quieren a Benny. Yo, al menos, trato de dar un poco de variedad.**

**_J0nas Nagera_, siemore es grato tenerte por estos lares. Cuidado con eso de las expectativas, que me mete presión. Grazie.**

**_The Wokeland_, ¿sólo eso? Bueno…**

**Siguiente día, necesito algo de bloqueador.**

**See you in the next fiction**

**_Sam the Stormbringer_**


	3. Conchas de impacto

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

**_Conchas de impacto_**

**San Pedro Pochutla, Oaxaca, México**

**Navidad de 2033**

**9:10 am**

**Cabaña 4 del hotel_ Nude_**

**_Advertencia_**: relato clasificación M por conductas sexuales y desnudismo.

Resulta gracioso de ver. Las dos no son tan fanáticas del desnudismo, mientras que en la cabaña de enfrente veían que a Jordan y a Lincoln no les incomoda pasearse muy ligeros de ropa. Y les resulta más preocupe que ella, hace un par de meses reciente madre de una niña, se haya acostumbrado con tanta naturalidad a salir con una pantaleta y una camiseta holgada.

Habían llamado horas atrás a sus padres. Se disculparon con ellos por no haber pasado las fiestas ni en Royal Woods ni en Great Lake, donde Lori recibió a la gran mayoría de sus hermanos. Solo ellos y Lisa, en un puesto de investigación de la base MacMurdo, se ausentaron, pero que se pusieran en contacto con las tres familias, Loud, Rosato y Sammet, fue un alivio que en el norte agradecieron.

-Buenos días -saludó Maggie tras ella con un top morado y un pantalón corto negro-. Creo que se tardaron con el desayuno.

-Es Navidad -justifica Luan-. Nadie quiere despertar tan temprano.

-¿No saldrás con otra broma de Navidad?

-No -respondió la comediante de la familia mientras le mostraba un video de ellas mientras era empalada en un strap-on-. _Me encanta… tu bastón… tan rico que… ¡mentas haciendo venir! ¡Ay, me vengo!_

-¿Tanto así? -preguntó medio asqueada la antigua emo al ver a su novia eyacular sobre su pelvis y abdomen mientras seguía embistiendo.

-Esa fue la doce -sonrió burlona Luan.

-Ojalá que esto no salga de nosotras -estimó Maggie con cierto estoicismo.

-Les envié el video -dijo sin reparos Luan-. Anoche Jordan me pidió que nos grabara y se lo pasara.

-¿Es voyeurista?

-Algo así -bostezó Luan-. Dice que vernos a mí y a Lucy le puede dar algunas ideas.

-Debería buscarse otro pasatiempo.

-Lincoln me dijo que intentó ver un video de Luna, pero por alguna razón no pasó del minuto.

-¿Y a quién le interesa ver un video de su hermana teniendo sexo si no es en Jersey o en Rhode Island?

-No creo que a Lincoln. Nos respeta lo suficiente como para no hacerlo.

Mirando a la floresta que rodeaba al complejo, no quiso sacar a la luz que su cuñada si es algo intoxicante en ese sentido. En cuanto esta y Lincoln habían regresado de su Luna de miel, se habían mudado a la casa de sus suegros (lo que garantizaba reuniones familiares en verano como fiestas de piscina), y sabe de primera mano que Jordan no es precisamente una santa a la hora de tener relaciones. Salvo ciertas peticiones, él se esforzaba por tenerla satisfecha.

Para ser una zona turística de relativamente poca afluencia, la zona hotelera de la playa Zipolite estaba atestada. Como muchos compatriotas, canadienses y europeos, los cinco (incluyendo a la bebé, de nombre Jada, dulcificado como Jady) buscaron huir del frío que azota todos los años Michigan. Le sorprendió saber que allí una bandeja de mariscos que en el restaurante de la familia se vendería en $1,200 dólares allí no pasaba a costar más de $40, el mezcal era bueno a pesar de dejarle la mañana anterior una fuerte resaca y que sólo hay en todo el país una playa nudista legal.

Relajada, vio un grupo de iguanas. Si bien su manejo del español era aceptable para ser la reportera del clima en el canal 3, pensó que sería una terrible idea buscar un nido y tomar uno o dos huevos para Lana. Quizás podría comprar una iguana en el mercado, pero siempre cabe la posibilidad de que termine pagando en sobornos lo que costó el viaje a Ciudad de México y la conexión a Huatulco, el taxi del aeropuerto y el alojamiento, o en una acreditación ante las autoridades locales, lo que ocurra primero.

Durante el desayuno en el mercado, consistente en tamales de una carne que tenía un sabor parecido al pollo -mismos sobre los que Lincoln prefirió no indagar, para no causar ascos-, ambas parejas no dudaron en comprar algunas cosas para salir a la playa Zipolite.

Desde luego, la gran mayoría de las miradas se dirigían a Maggie. Puede que Luan tuviera suerte de que la genética paterna le diera una cadera poco pronunciada, pero que a su pareja le soltaran algunas frases soeces que nunca había escuchado y que su hermano y cuñada le tradujeran la puso en una situación incómoda.

-_¡Oye, gringuita!_ -les gritó uno de los parroquianos de un bar local en cuanto salieron- _¿Te tomas unas Tecates con mi amigo?_

-_¿Qué se comen los pajaritos? _-siguió un arriero tirando de un carro con una cuatrimoto en la Plaza de Armas.

-_¿Se nos viene un temblor, mamacita?_ -insinuó un taxista ocioso mientras se comía un cóctel bajo una palapa de aspecto insalubre junto a una alcantarilla.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La educación en lenguas que tuvo para estudiar ciencias de la comunicación no abarcaba dobles sentidos, lo que le hizo tragarse su rabia en cuanto Lincoln la contuvo luego de traducirle.

.

A pesar de los contratiempos, la salida a la playa no fue tan amena. Ciertamente el desnudo no era obligatorio, pero ni a Jordan ni a Lincoln les apetecía salir luego de incidente con un perro callejero, por lo que ambas chicas decidieron aprovechar que estarían solas.

El paraje que eligieron no estaba lejos del hotel, y tenía un spa a la vista. Empero, Luan no luce tan animada como para que a Maggie se le ocurriera siquiera un comentario hiriente. Y a la luz del ocaso, mucho menos podría decir que disfrutaran de una blanca Navidad pese a estar rodeados por hombres y mujeres que decidían que ya era hora de ir a sus habitaciones y cabañas para prolongar su diversión o para descansar.

-¿Te pasa algo, linda? -preguntó neutral Maggie. Luan sólo se giró contra un promontorio- No eres de las que se desanima por nada.

-¿Y que tal con no saber responder a esas… cosas que la gente te suelta por tu cuerpo?

-Es eso…

-No es solo eso -prosigue Luan, apretando los puños-. Es que te hacen ver como una cualquiera y ni siquiera puedo pensar en cómo debo responderles.

-Hace tiempo que dejé de prestarles atención -declaró Maggie mientras toma asiento tras de Luan-. Desde la secundaria decían que querían tomar mis senos para estrujarlos, morderlos y, bueno, ya sabes. Eso me ofendía.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa de tener melones a los doce -dijo evasiva la acanelada.

-Es cierto, no tuve la culpa -suspiró la mujer de cabello negro-. Pero tuve que dejar en claro que mi cuerpo no es asunto suyo. ¿Recuerdas al ex de Lynn?

-¿Cuál de todos?

-Francisco.

-Déjame adivinar. Salió contigo y quiso sacarte del parque -intentó adivinar Luan.

-En realidad quiso ser muy directo -dijo la pálida, golpeando la blanca arena con fuerza-. Ese perdedor quiso invitarme para el baile de primavera y se plantó frente a mi casa rompiendo las ventanas con pelotas de béisbol. Fue lo más estúpido que he visto hacer a alguien por una chica. Y aún más -continuó-: toda la semana insistió e hizo el ridículo dejándome una foto suya desnudo sujetando su bate.

La sola idea asqueó un poco a Luan. La foto ya la conocía, pero Maggie nunca le contó la historia de ella.

-Tuve que romperle el pene con su bate en cuanto me ofreció llevarme a la cama -remató, tomando arena con su mano-. Así fue como le cerré la boca a toda mi clase.

-Debo cuidarme de ti si no mido mis palabras -dijo pensativa Luan-. Trataré de dosificar mis insinuaciones.

-Te prometo que, al próximo que nos diga algo así de vulgar, le romperemos todos los huesos.

-¿De verdad?

Eso era lo que le encantaba de su prometida. Luego de varios noviazgos, su viudez a raíz de la muerte temprana de Benny por un osteosarcoma y una experiencia homo con una compañera de la primaria de Lincoln, Maggie había sido ese pequeño faro que había buscado. Una soltera con pocos amigos y menos experiencia que terminó con la primera viuda joven que conociera. Le encantaba ese aire protector tan propio de ella, autosuficiente pero dispuesta a protegerla de todos y de todo aún si fuera su propia familia quien quiera dañarla. Y el abrazo que le dio la hizo sentirse como si estuviera encerrada en el viejo búnker de Lisa. Sabe que a ella no le agrada mucho el contacto, pero eso es prueba contundente de su amor por ella.

~o~

No muy convencido, Lincoln salió a un restaurante del vecindario. Por un segundo empezó a sentirse como Cliff aquella vez que engordó por todas las cosas que botaron del refrigerador tras aquella "tregua fría". No es muy atlético, pero siente que tendrán que comprar pantalones más anchos además de ropita para Jady por todos los pariscos quenhan estado comiendo.

Por el lado amable, bien puede pensar en tomarse con calma eso y tener a la parejita, por si acaso Jordan se lo pide.

No llegó tan pronto luego de recibir y pagar un pescado a la talla. A lo lejos, vio a su hermana y a Maggie ser subidas a una patrulla totalmente desnudas.

-¡Lincoln! -voceó Maggie- ¡Más te vale pagar nuestra fianza!

-¿Qué rayos hicieron, por todos los cielos? -quiso saber el peliblanco, corriendo hacia ellas sin importarle mucho su preciada carga.

-¡Ese lunático -dijo Luan a gritos, señalando a un turista rechoncho y bastante alto para ser mexicano que luce bastante machacado a golpes- nos dijo que si se la dábamos!

-_¿Vienen con usted?_ -preguntó una oficial rubia de tinte pasada de peso.

-_Si_ -respondió Lincoln, hablando lentamente-_, son mi hermana y su novia. ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?_

-_Golpearon con unas conchas de la playa a un peatón porque les pidió la hora y creyeron que era un piropo_ -respondió la oficial.

"Bueno -pensó con amargura, pensando que sus vacaciones de fin de año terminarían así-, feliz Navidad".

~o~

**Si, de nuevo una playa nudista. Pero esta vez no quise irme tan lejos en el continente. Zipolite, ubicada en Santa María Pochutla (estado de Oaxaca) es la única playa nudista legal en el país, que yo sepa. Hay otras, pero… son reservas de ley.**

**Respecto a esto, bueno, tomé la idea de la review de _regamers 10_. Es la primera vez que vinculo dos historias a un mismo universo que no tiene relación a los otros. Y debo decir que no creo que me haya salido tan bien como esperaba.**

**Respondiendo…**

**_J0nas Nagera_, nunca pensé en un nombre para un varano. Quizás Both le quede bien por la relación con John Wilkes Both, el asesino del barbudo, larguirucho, chafa que es Abraham Lincoln. Sobre Geo, es menester aclararlo. Ya en los cómics de la serie se muestra que los Loud no eran bebés fáciles de criar, y Lucy tenía una particular manía por profanar tumbas como la de uno de tantos Geos.**

**Próxima parada… algo que me saca por completo de mi zona. Total, puedo intentar una historia de "super héures" a lo Polo Jasso.**

**_See you in the next fiction_**

**_Sam the Stormbringer_**


	4. El comodín de La Bromista

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro._ The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

_**Advertencia**_: clasificación M por violencia y lenguaje. Se recomienda discreción.

_**El comodín de La Bromista**_

**Ubicación clasificada**

**31 de marzo de 2047**

**3:10 am**

**La nueva Fortaleza del Solitario**

Era toda una pesadilla de la que necesitaba aprender.

A sus 42 años, Lincoln se había retirado como el segundo Ace Savvy. Se sentía responsable de todas aquellas muertes tanto en Royal Woods como en Great Lake City hace cinco años. Sus padres, la mayoría de sus hermanas, la mayoría de la familia de Ronnie Anne… inclusive la familia de Mollie, su antigua rival de juventud y eventual editora pagaron el precio de una guerra que nadie pidió, que nadie podía detener. Casi todo lo que conoció cambió de forma irreparable.

Volteó a las vitrinas en el ala sur. Después de ese incidente, no ha habido otra Traje Fuerte, ni una nueva Reina de Diamantes o una sucesora de Once de Corazones, nunca más otra Ocho de Espadas. Del equipo original, solo Lori y Luna siguen en activo, aunque en otros frentes. El resto, salvo una dolorosa excepción, todas retiradas.

Extremando precauciones, el otrora Ace Savvy entró en contacto con el personal del asilo Bingham permitirle una visita al reputado dibujante de cómics y ejecutivo de una cadena de restaurantes Lincoln Loud. No era que quisiera hacerla, sino que debía. Una prisionera tiene, se enteró a través de su intermediario a mediante su última charla post-terapia, información clave para dar con el paradero de la mente criminal que aún eliminó con facilidad a figuras como La Vieja Dama y El Gatito.

.

El ostentoso Aston Martin que maneja Liam, su chofer y amigo de toda la vida, se detiene frente a la monótona construcción del Asilo Bingham para Enfermos Mentales, una fea edificación de seis pisos construida en panóptico octagonal que también alberga a criminales con un severo daño psicológico.

¿Sus internos más famosos? Un avejentado y dopado Naipe Tiburón, Flash Card (no era un villano, pero la Suprema Corte lo declaró mentalmente inestable tras la muerte de su esposa en un incendio que él provocó accidentalmente), La Bifacial (hoy prófuga), y, por desgracia, la persona a la que quería entrevistar.

-Gracias por hacerme un espacio en tu agenda -dijo Lincoln, bastante atribulado y fingiendo estoicismo mientras mira escrutador a cada interno a su paso.

-Ni lo menciones -respondió Carol, sosteniendo con el brazo funcional que le queda una vieja tabla con hojas de diagnóstico-. Siempre es grata una pequeña compañía que tenga algo de sentido común. O, al menos, una que no intente asesinarme.

Añadió esa última observación mientras dirige una torva mirada a un contenedor de máxima seguridad en el que puede leerse el nombre "Roman Dragulescu".

Lincoln conocía prácticamente a ese hombre. Obsesionado con Luan, un tiempo fue el responsable de las masacres en clubes de comedia a lo largo de la región de los Grandes Lagos, y espera pacientemente el día en que, dicho en el tono mordaz de Lucy antes de su muerte, entre en llamas a la aullante oscuridad a la que tanto añora. Recordó la noche en que la oleada terminó, en pleno Festival del Comediante Amateur de Great Lake, un operativo que casi le cuesta la vida a Lori y en el que salvó a Luan de una pared que colapsó, misma que rompió al asesino serial ambas piernas.

Desde luego, Carol es, fuera de los restos de su familia, Liam, el dicho recluso y Ronnie Anne, la única persona que sabe de sabe de su identidad. No puede decir que Roman pueda divulgarlo, porque en su sadismo resulta ser alguien en extremo callado.

-¿Cómo va mi novia, doctora Pingrey? -preguntó el de ascendencia rumana- ¿Recibe la visita de mi querido cuñado?

-Doctor Schiller -llamó Carol por medio de una diadema-, por favor adelante el calmante para el señor Dragulescu. Hoy parece haber amanecido mucho más impertinente que de costumbre.

_-¡¿Tengo que hacerlo?! -_preguntó el terapeuta y secretario del ala, sonando aterrado_\- ¡Ay, por favor! ¡No quiero tener que ser quien loinyecte!_

-Aplique hoy el gas del doctor Crane, si tanto miedo tiene -dijo fulminante la rubia-. Durará menos, pero es la única forma en que puede tomar la tableta sin causar problemas.

Sin obtener respuesta, ambos, directora y potentado, prosiguieron su avance hasta una celda dispuesta a modo de que las reuniones comprometedoras se efectúen, celda denla que, oficialmente, no existe registro alguno de su uso real, pues es declarada, con sobrada razón, como un armario de mantenimiento.

-No estoy muy convencida de esto -confesó Carol, llevando su mano al muñón que antes era su brazo derecho-. No puedo dejarte a merced de esa loca como si fueras un cordero entre lobos.

-Te preocupas demasiado -dijo Lincoln, sacando de su saco un viejo cuaderno de chistes- por cosas de las que he podido defenderme. Deja que sea yo quien se preocupe de lo que ella tenga en su mano.

-Buena suerte -deseó la rubia, besando a Lincoln en los labios, gesto que este no corresponde.

No lo hace tanto porque sea un insensible. Con sus hermanas vivas, un par de hijos de distintas uniones a los que envió lejos por seguridad y los pocos amigos que le quedan, es evidente que no se anda con tonterías, y mucho menos con dejar que sus sentimientos lo impulsen a hacer cosas estúpidas.

.

El carrito al que fue encadenada y esposada vio el final de su recorrido de seis pisos y varios metros.

A diferencia de los reos de alta peligrosidad, perdió la cuenta de los días que tiene encerrada, y a sus 45 años sabe que la edad poco a poco no le favorece para poder ejecutar su más grande broma.

-Extiende tus brazos, pedazo de mierda -ordenó el enfermero que le fue asignado, un hombre inexperto y nuevo en su trabajo de ascendencia tailandesa.

Obediente, Luan permitió que se le colocase un collar metálico. Dicho collar, similar a la serie japonesa Guadalcanal-21, difería de este en que, más que matar con una explosión al interno, lo deja inconsciente por electrocución y proporciona hasta tres dosis de un potente sedante.

-Adentro, ¡ahora! -exigió el hombrecillo, apenas más alto de lo que recuerda a Lynn.

Hace tiempo que está acostumbrada. Se hizo escapista, mas ello le devino en un tratamiento especial. De tal forma, sus entrevistas son siempre en el ala este, aunque en esta ocasión no podía ver a dónde era llevada hasta el último momento. Vendada, se había dejado poner las esposas, subir al carrito y recargarse durante el traslado.

En cuanto oyó que se cerraba la puerta, se despojó de la venda. Está en una habitación acolchada blanca, sin más mobiliario que una mesa y un par de sillas de espuma plástica endurecida. No había barreras, y el lugar estuvo totalmente insonorizado. Sin cámaras de vigilancia, no puede ver siquiera si hay micrófonos o inclusive sensores de movimiento. Concluyó que, para variar, las precauciones habituales habían sido suprimidas. Y eso sólo se debía a aquella figura de traje y camisa negros y corbata naranja que entró por la puerta del extremo opuesto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Linc? -saludó burlona Luan- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde esa noche con los Santiago. ¿Tan solito te sientes?

-No estoy de humor para tus juegos, Luan -respondió Lincoln con inusual impersonalidad.

-¿Sabes? Extraño esos días. Tú, yo, Negocios Graciosos, pastel sobrante de las fiestas… dime, querido hermano. ¿Cuándo te volviste un puto imbécil amargado?

~o~

La nueva _Galería de Arte Moderno y Memorial Familia Casagrande_ recién abrió sus puertas la semana pasada. Toda medida de seguridad había sido despachada para evitar desastres como el de hace un lustro.

En su momento, envío a algunos colegas a Bingham y a otros sólo los eliminó de la ecuación. No le interesa que tenga a algunos pobres idiotas infiltrados cono simples subordinados, colocando explosivos en puntos en los que sería imposible derribar el edificio. La idea es crear confusión.

La idea es simple. Necesita un margen de una hora por mucho para que ese patético intento de héroe o cualquiera de las rameras que tiene por asistentes se aparezca para indagar. Si tiene éxito, y sabe que lo tendrá, correrá sangre inocente en más de un sitio.

Podía confiarse de que nada podría suceder. Vigilando desde el antiguo ayuntamiento de Royal Woods, tuvo acceso a las cámaras de vigilancia. Así, vio el elegante auto del historietista Lincoln Loud ir sobre la avenida Hawthorne y doblar al bulevar Violaine Davis, la infame calle que toma dirección al infierno que su amor llama irónicamente su segundo hogar.

En los pasillos. Conoce a la directora del centro de salud mental. En su adolescencia era su vecina, pero ahora es la responsable de que los reos que evaden la justicia bajo alegato de enfermedad mental son condenados.

Tira una moneda de un cuarto de dólar al aire. Cara, asalta la galería, para lo cual debería hacer volar un acceso para que ella pueda salir. Sello, iría por su cita.

Como dijera César al cruzar el Rubicón, _alea iacta est_.

~o~

Inconforme, Lincoln se negó a tomar asiento. La pregunta de Luan, lejos de ofenderlo, le sacó una sonrisa.

-Vamos, no seas tímido -insistió Luan por enésima vez-. Tienes algo que quiero de vuelta y yo tengo lo que necesitas.

-¿Y en qué me ayuda eso? -retó Lincoln, cansado luego de media hora de disparates y alguno que otro chascarrillo.

-Oh, chico listo -rió burlona Luan-. Crees tener las respuestas pero te faltó algo que tira por completo tu teoría.

-Ese algo que dices destruirá lo que he analizado no es nada comparado a lo que hiciste sufrir a todos -acusó Lincoln, cambiando su semblante-. ¿Acaso te importó dejar inválida a Lori?, ¿hacer que Lana se aleje de todos?, ¿o qué tal Luna? Ella no te ha perdonado que Sam se haya quedado ciega y desfigurada por esa granada aturdidora, o que hayas disparado a su jet-pack para matarla.

-Eso fue por todas las veces que criticó mi relación con Maggie.

-Es a ella a quien quiero.

La revelación le cayó a Luan como anillo al dedo. Que su novia, una ex-fiscal de distrito haya sido la causa de su ruina como heroína al revelar lo podrido que está Michigan, siga libre, eso es de anhelarse, y tanto más desde que uno de los esbirros de El Gatito la roció con ácido la mitad de la cara. Heridas como esa suelen dejar marcas, pero nadie contó con que su habilidad para persuadir a los jurados de los casos que revisa sería la clave para convencerla de que incluso los héroes necesitan ser castigados.

-Interesante jugada, Lincoln -alabó complaciente Luan al cruzarse de brazos-. Tu plan dio de lleno, pero no hay marchs atrás para lo que hice ni por qué lo hice.

-Podría darte una nueva vida -ofreció Lincoln-. Una pequeña fortuna, podría conseguirte una isla en el Caribe o un hotel en Las Vegas, o…

-¿A cambio de entregar a la mujer de mi vida? ¿Y para qué? ¿para que me arrojes al fisco? Podré meterme contigo, pero ¿con la oficina de impuestos? No, no, no, no, no, gracias.

-Te lo pido, si no como hermano, como un héroe retirado -resolvió el leucístico-. Entrégame s Maggie y veré que vivas bien, y a ella se le formularía un juicio conveniente.

Dando la espalda, la respuesta de Luan no fue otra sino un silencio de muerte. Supo interpretar demasiado bien la oferta de su hermano menor. Vivir bien suena tentador, y más con un juicio a modo para que Maggie pudiera salir rápido de la corte federal. ¿El precio? Vigilancia permanente, sin posibilidades de abandonar el territorio continental ni ir a alguna isla. El dinero siempre sería un crudo recordatorio de lo que tendría que agradecerle, y eso era justo lo que menos desea de él. Un lazo tan opresivo que se rompería sin problemas.

-Como quieras -decidió Lincoln, saliendo de la habitación.

.

Golpeando un saco de arena, no pudo sino desfogar su frustración. Él buscaba información para su captura, o al menos que le permitiera tenerla vigilada de cerca.

Cierto, no mentía sobre su oferta dentro de lo razonable. Un hotel mediano en Barbados del que tendría una mera ganancia simbólica o en Las Vegas habría sido algo generoso. Ni siquiera pudo aceptar eso. En el archipiélago, Zach le estaría echando el ojo, mientras que en Las Vegas la vigilancia podía compartirla con el gobierno para aligerarles la carga.

-Sabías que no ibas a poder convencerla -dijo Carol, bebiendo de un vaso con whisky en las rocas-, pero ¿por qué sigues convenciéndote de poder cambiarla a lo que era antes?

-Porque es mi hermana -jadeó Lincoln antes de dar un golpe fulminante al saco-. La conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, pero no entiendo cómo pudo liarse con semejante loca.

-Lincoln, a veces no entiendo cómo es que puedes ser tan ingenuo sobre ellas.

Un leve estremecimiento y el sonido de escombros cayendo interrumpió su conversación, al tiempo que las alarmas suenan en todo el edificio.

Conociendo a Maggie, ella no es de efectuar ninguna acción sin motivo.

.

En el elevador, luego que las esposas y grilletes le fuesen puestos, escuchó que hace diez minutos hubo una serie de explosiones en Great Lake. Últimamente los celadores y el personal no tenían permitido ingresar un periódico siquiera para que los internos de alto riesgo perdieran la noción del tiempo, pero el guardia al lado, un novato al que sin duda no se molestaron en explicarle el reglamento del ala, tenía una vieja radio funcionando.

Explosiones… ése fue siempre el estilo de muchos criminales experimentados y de los pocos novatos que buscaban aprender de la vieja escuela.

Un estallido sacudió el edificio. Había sido algo sordo, pero al parecer fue algo cercano.

_-A todos los internos _-alertó el sistema de parlantes en todas las plantas-_, favor de regresar a sus estancias. Todo el personal de seguridad, repórtese al sexto piso. Toda visita se cancela. Repito, toda visita se cancela en este momento._

Maldiciendo, el enfermero que llevó a Luan no hizo nada en cuanto llegaron a su celda, porque esta ya no estaba cerrada. La puerta, con cerradura electromagnética con cambio de clave cada diez segundos en rango aleatorio, había sido derretida con alguna sustancia usada en demoliciones controladas, y la pared del fondo está hecha polvo.

-¡A quien pue…! -empezó a alarmar por radio el enfermero, más terminó con el cráneo esparcido por el pasillo por una bala expansiva.

La tiradora vestía un traje sastre dividido a mitades en rojo y azul. Como si emulase a Harvey Dent, su cara estaba horriblemente mutilada del lado izquierdo, producto de una quemadura con ácido, siendo el costado izquierdo el envuelto en rojo, mientras que el lado derecho, enfundado en azul, ostenta el lado azul. Sobre sus manos, carga un rifle de asalto de modelo desconocido hasta ahora.

Al mismo tiempo, numerosos guardias y enfermeros habían llegado a la zona. Un par de cohetes disparados de un helicóptero situado a metros del edificio hicieron del sitio una brutal carnicería, dando tiempo a la convicta de tomar las llaves de su caído enfermero y quitarse todo el aparato que la contenía.

-¿No pudiste hacer más ruido, bebé? -dijo burlona Luan.

-Era eso o disparar un misil, cariño -respondió Maggie, antes de tomar una bolsa a sus pies y arrojársela a su novia-. Sólo quería darte un regalo por nuestro aniversario.

-Siento no haberte comprado nada -se excusó la acanelada mientras se quitaba la estorbosa y antiestética ropa blanca que conforma el uniforme de los internos presos antes de ponerse una versión bastante más siniestra de su antiguo traje.

-Tenerte libre es siempre un buen regalo -dijo la mutilada en el momento en que miraba a una pantalla en sus manos, preparando un misil rumbo al elevador.

.

Cometió un error al irse por las escaleras. De la nada, buena parte del personal de seguridad siguió sus pasos y aún lo superaron al avanzar al último piso.

-Señor Loud, por favor póngase a cubierto -ordenó una enfermera que le recordó a Mona, una novia en su adolescencia-. Si esto se pone feo, no quiero que salga herido.

-Es que necesito…

-Ni hablar… ¡al suelo!

Eso fue lo último que vio de él. Una bola de fuego y metralla hizo pedazos el pasillo y a quienes tuvieron la mala fortuna de estar presentes. Llegó a sentir un ligero ardor en su pecho, causado por una esquirla que lo alcanzó y mandó escaleras abajo.

-¡Malditos hijos de perra! -gritó Lincoln, furioso, mientras luchaba por ponerse en pie.

Alcanzando el piso, la carnicería que veía era una humeante masa de metal, huesos, carne y vísceras esparcidas aquí y allá, mie tras que al fondo las responsables no se hicieron esperar.

Reconoció a Maggie. Le desagradaba el mote que la prensa sensacionalista le había impuesto, sobre todo a raíz de su relación familiar. La Bifacial no parecía muy complacida de verlo, pero quien lo sorprendió, y de forma no muy grata, fue Luan.

Salvo por el antifaz, las formas redondas habían desaparecido para dar paso a un disfraz ajustado y muy angulado, todo en tonos verdes, rojos y amarillos que contrastaban con el anterior atuendo.

Expectante, Lincoln no pudo hacer más que mirar al dueto.

-¿En serio tu estúpido hermano es Ace Savvy? -preguntó Maggie mofándose de él- Patético.

-Considera esto mi carta de renuncia, Lincoln -secundó Luan, antes de besar a su novia y tomar de uno de sus bolsillos una granada aturdidora con forma de conejo-. Y dile a Lori que ni se moleste en enviarme sus rancios panquecitos.

Arrojándola con ligereza hacia su hermano, ambas mujeres abordaron su transporte y emprendieron la huida. Lincoln, entre tanto, se puso a cubierto. Sabía que Lisa le ayudó a ampliar su arsenal, pero esas parecían una versión mejorada de algo que ya era inmejorable.

Impotente, vio el inicio de una verdadera guerra. Y esta vez, Jack el Tuerto necesitará que él se ponga el traje de nuevo.

~o~

**De verdad que esto si fue un reto dentro del reto.**

**Hasta hoy, solo dos fics de súper héroes han ganado mi atención y la mantuvieron hasta el final/ahora, según el caso. _Flecha Blanca_, del buen_ Penguin Arrow_ (a quien dedico esto por razones que también atañen a su familia) y_ Spectacular Lincoln Loud_ de _jva98_. Este último una sorpresa ya que no soy fan de Marvel. Culpa del Imperio Ratonil de la corporación tipo Mickey Mouse.**

**A decir verdad, creo que pueden notar cierta bati-influencia. Pueden culpar a la serie animada de Batman de los 90's.**

**Respondiendo…**

**_Kennedy G. Barnsfield_, debo admitir que, salvo Bataille dans le ciel (producida por Carlos Reygadas), son ficticias. Al menos dentro de lo que cabe. La primera (alemana) me la saqué de la chistera, mientras que la segunda (sueca) me la figuré como una adaptación del libro de Astrid Lindgren Ronja, la Hija del Bandolero. De esta puedes ver el anime realizado por Ghibli. El cuyo viene a ser un simple y humilde conejillo de Indias. Y si, capto las particularidades del idioma tanto como puedo. Todo hispanoparlante que se precie de serlo debe conocer al menos ciertas particularidades. Saludos.**

**Pd: creo que hasta cuatro años, pero el promedio son dos.**

**_J0nas Nagera_, en ese universo ya estaban casados para cuando Linc y Jordan fueron a La Batterie. Tómalo como un deja-vu en ciertas condiciones. Sobre los dos payasos de L is for Love, ¿crees que a Benny le fue mejor? Porque un osteosarcoma es un tipo de cáncer tan doloroso que la tasa de sobrevivencia es baja. Saludos hasta San Huichito del Potosí.**

**_Regamers10_, salvo la cita de ayer/el día anterior, estos shots no se relacionan entre sí. Y me sorprende que no te rompas por lo pasado con Abe. Saludos.**

**Sólo no digan cuál sería el siguiente tema. Todos, en silencio y escóndanse.**

**See you in the next fiction**

**_Sam the Stormbringe_r**


	5. Lista para el pay

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro._ The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

_**Lista para el pay**_

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

**10 de noviembre de 2023**

**Mediodía**

**La habitación de Maggie Sammet**

De todos es conocido que Luan se relaja de sus humoradas, bromas y malos chistes un solo día al año. Luna ni siquiera quiere hacerse una idea de la clase de chica con que su primera hermana menor fue a dar, pues tiene la idea de que es una persona muy tóxica. Relación que toca, es relación que termina muy mal. Lo mismo le pasó hace ocho años con Sam que a Lincoln hace tres con Ronnie Anne Santiago, Paige Marshall y Penelope Pessin una tras otra, e incluso a Lori en su matrimonio con Bobby y su fugaz noviazgo post-rompimiento con el idiota de Sully.

Lo peor del asunto es que está en su casa, obligada a poner una sonrisa estúpida y a soportar sobre su regazo a un varano. Por Lana ha aprendido a tener cierto aprecio por los reptiles, pero los varanos de verdad le causan repulsión. Hasta ahora, había sabido ser diplomática, pero tener un saurio de respetable metro y medio no es la forma en que quería pasar una tarde de planeación. Ni siquiera Lincoln está presente, pues había salido a cuidar a los hijos gemelos de una amiga suya que recién dio a luz un niño del que su cabello cobrizo y esponjoso delataba al irresponsable padre, y eso que él es quien más apoya a Luan con su noviazgo pese a no tener con su anfitriona una buena relación.

-Voy a ser clara -inició Maggie su exposición-. Se que a Luan no le gusta mucho que ustedes se metan demasiado en su vida.

-¿Cómo tú lo haces con nuestras relaciones? -preguntó Luna por lo bajo.

-Lo que pido es simple, y quiero que tú me lo digas -continuó la joven emo, haciendo como que ignoró el comentario-. ¿Sabes qué es lo que le gustaría recibir por su cumpleaños?

-Eso es difícil de decir -dijo Luna con evidente molestia-, en especial cuando tienes que ver la cara de quien me hizo terminar con mi novia y mandar al carajo a mi mejor amigo.

-No me culpes de tu ineptitud social -replicó la emo.

-Si vas a ponerte así -bufó la rockera, sacándose al varano de encima- mejor me hago polvo en el viento.

-No puedes irte todavía -insistió Maggie, obligada a pesar de tener que recoger a su varano del suelo-. Quiero que me digas exactamente lo que necesito saber. Y no creo que quieras que me aleje de tu vida lo suficiente para que no te "arruine" nada que no hayas tocado… ya, Czolgosz, la bruja fea plana no te va a hacer nada -dijo dirigiéndose a su varano.

"Rayos -pensó Luna-. De verdad creí que Lana era la reina lagarto".

-¿Y por qué mejor no buscaste a Leni? -se excusó la castaña- Ella es mucho más considerada como para saber eso.

-No soporto a esa idiota -respondió Maggie con hastío.

-Supongo que este no será un buen día -dijo Luna para sí.

La rockera decidió anotar esa a sus motivos para celebrar cuando Luan se decida a botarla y conseguirse a alguien mejor. No lamenta que ella y Benny dieran por terminada su relación, pero al quedar en buenos términos siempre consideró que él era un mejor partido. Si Benny o ese chico de la tienda donde trabajaba Leni, Miguel, estaban disponibles, sería mejor que con aquella bruja que sólo se dedica a dejar ponzoña en las relaciones que toca.

El varano Czolgosz, por su lado, dirigió una mirada torva a Luna, como si quisiera que fuese un gerbo para darse el lujo de morderlo y dejar que se debilite antes de invitarlo a la sobremesa.

~o~

La universidad no ha sido tan amable con ella como esperaba este último semestre, y tuvo que aplazar su visita del viernes por la noche al sábado a primera hora. No sabía que las clases de arte dramático eran mucho más demandantes que la comedia, y que el idiota que la imparte es capaz de hacer ver a la maestra Bernardo como toda una aficionada. Si aquella mujer se tomaba el tiempo para vivir en un gran escenario, ese "Sargento Cretino" -mote que le puso la primera semana de su curso- denigra a todos aquellos que no están dispuestos a estudiar según sus reglas. Peor aún, pues su matrícula depende por completo del decano de la facultad, y es muy evidente que se quedará atorada a menos que abandone por completo la comedia, uno de los requisitos de aquél actor frustrado.

Todo cuanto Luan quiere hacer, en cuanto llegue a casa luego de visitar a Maggie, es darse un baño, pasar al consultorio del doctor Feinstein y dormir todo el maldito fin de semana.

Lincoln tuvo que hacerse un espacio en su apretada agenda. No lamenta para nada tener que cancelarle a Mollie su asesoría, ya que ambos sencillamente no se soportan. Prefería mil veces ir por sus hermanas mayores a la estación de autobuses o al aeropuerto que estar aguantando las quejas de aquella loca que, si no la conociera desde el jardín de niños, juraría que está babeando por él.

-¿Podemos parar un poco? -pidió Luan, un poco verde por la borrachera de anoche.

-Debiste decirme que te pusiste a beber como poeta en día de pago -dijo Lincoln, llevándose una mano a la cara-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me pasó la última vez que me puse igual? Lynn me hizo sudar todo el tequila que me bebí sin darme un solo trago de agua y me tuvieron que llevar al hospital por un golpe de calor.

-¿Terminaste? Me martillea la cabeza de sólo escucharte.

Cediendo, detuvo a Vanzilla a solo unos metros de la antigua casa de Zach. Nunca se imaginó que echaría tanto de menos a un amigo, en especial desde que sus padres decidieron que la CIA sabía demasiado de ellos y salieron del país.

Ese sitio le gustaba a Luan. Si había un sitio en el que podía sentirse como en casa y con ánimos de trabajar sin ir lejos, es justo ese lugar. Tener a unos pasos el circo y la autopista sería lo más parecido a su hogar, y más si quiere formar una familia, siempre que a Maggie se le reblandeciera el corazón sobre tal idea.

En cuanto Lincoln frenó, Luan hizo lo necesario para quitarse de encima el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta y saltó a la cuneta para vomitar el fruto de su juerga. No es que le tomara gusto, sino que era su forma de evadirse de los reclamos del decano.

-¿Mejor? -inquirió el leucístico al lanzarle una botella con agua.

-Tan cocida como el estofado de papá, ¿entiendes? -rió Luan, antes de seguir con su nauseabundo cometido.

-Si, puedo entenderlo.

Con dificultad, la estudiante de actuación subió por la cuesta. Si bien Lincoln le extendió la mano, no quiso aceptar la ayuda. Testaruda, en cuanto pudo salir abrió la botella y vació su contenido, primero unos tragos en el cuello y luego sobre su cara y cuerpo. Por respeto, el chico optó por no mirar a su pecho, pues la blusa blanca sobre el cuerpo de Luan se transparentó lo suficiente como para hacer saber que no usa sostén.

Volviendo al camino, a punto de llegar a casa, Luan tomó un poco el volante y giró bruscamente.

-No quiero pasar a casa todavía -indicó.

-¿Otra vez Maggie?

Ella asintió.

-Mira, no la culpo por hacerme romper con algunas chicas, pero creo que…

-No intentes confundirme con psicología barata como Clyde.

-¿Puedes dejarme terminar? -pidió el chico- Está bien. No la culpo por eso. De todos modos, acabé mal con Ronnie Anne por lo de Lori, engañé a Paige con tal de no ir al cumpleaños de su abuela, y entre menos me hagas hablar de Penelope, mejor para mí.

-¿En serio?

Estando por responder, el teléfono de ambos sonó. En ambos, se leía el mismo mensaje.

Casa de la Reina Lagarto. Ya.

-Luna -dijeron ambos al unísono.

.

Habían tenido que pasar de largo de casa. No era para menos. Luan sabe que, pese a ser su cumpleaños, lo último que quería era animar una fiesta. Abochornada, se arrepintió de vaciar la botella sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Nerviosa? -preguntó Lincoln.

¿Sabes? C-creo que mejor nos vamos a casa -resolvió Luan.

-Ya estamos aquí, no podemos irnos sin más.

-Lincoln, en serio no quiero bajar.

-Vamos, sé que estás algo incómoda porque temes que Maggie te vea así.

La idea que a Lincoln se le cruzó fue algo descabellada. Sólo Luna pudo hacer algo así, y eso fue cuando fue el chico rebote para Penelope cuando esta supo que Clyde era demasiado tímido con el sexo y recurrió a Haiku para quitarse el miedo, con resultados poco menos que catastróficos.

-Sólo mírame a los ojos e imagina que soy ella.

-Para lo que sirve, pero… -suspiró con pesadez la comediante-… hola, tesoro.

-¿Otra vez pasaste tiempo con el estúpido de tu hermano? -remedó Lincoln la voz áspera de Maggie.

-No es como si quisiera hacerlo porque te culpa por lo de sus novias.

-Y aún así lo prefieres por encima de mí.

-¡No! No lo prefiero por encima de…

El beso fue una sorpresa. Hacía diecisiete años que ella misma lo secuestraba para hacerlo reir y jugar con él antes de darle un piquito en cada ocasión que ello sucedía, y la sensación ahora es, si la sensación le da una idea, un tanto desagradable e incómoda, lo suficiente como para darle un tope en la cara.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! -gritó esta, sintiéndose ofendida.

-¡Fue idea de Luna! -evadió Lincoln con voz nasal, pues el golpe le rompió la nariz.

-¡No culpes a nadie de esto, pervertido!

-¡Pues hazte un favor y baja de una maldita vez!

-¡Eso haré!

Al mismo tiempo que Luan se desembarazó del cinturón de seguridad, Lincoln vio salir a Luna. La rockera, por lo visto, estaba molesta. No la culparía si su hermana quisiera robársela, siempre que obligue a que rompan. Ni al cruzarse se saludaron, razón de más para que Luna la evitase.

Al entrar, se percató de que no había nadie más que Maggie. Esta, sentada ante un pay de crema de banana y chispas de chocolate amargo, tenía dibujada esa sonrisa que sólo reserva para ella.

-Sorpresa… -dijo arrastrando Maggie-… o lo que sea.

La expresión en su cara se dulcificó. Ya hará pagar a Lincoln y a Luna en cuanto regrese a casa.

-¿Me extrañaste, Maggie? -preguntó melosa Luan.

-Conoces la respuesta, linda.

~o~

En casa, ni Lincoln ni Luna la están pasando bien. Tan pronto llegaron, buscaron a su madre y tuvieron que confesar lo que hablaron en Vanzilla.

-¿Crees que se enojará más si le decimos que lo disfruté? -preguntó Lincoln en voz baja durante la interminable perorata de Rita.

-Silencio -pidió Luna-. Después de eso, decirles lo de Sam fue mucho más…

-¡Silencio ustedes dos, que no me tienen nada contenta, par de inmorales!

Si, para ellos, la tarde será muy larga.

~o~

**Siento no haber podido entregar esto en forma. Fue algo maratónico ya que estuve fuera todo el día. Y me permito aclarar. Aunque mantengo al varano como mascota de Maggie, en esta línea Abe, del día 2, no fue a parar a la charla de sobremesa. El nombre lo tomé de otro asesino presidencial.**

**Respondo.**

_**Kennedy G.**__** Barnsfield**_**, me sorprende eso, saber que tu tu villano favorito de DC sea nada menos que Harvwy Dent. Nada como el rostro que emana locura y cordura al mismo tiempo, el principio vivo de dualidad. ****Sobre tu reflexión final, es algo con lo que estoy más de acuerdo. Todos estamos locos, pero quien niega esa locura es un demente.**

**_regamers10_, solo alguien de mente obtusa puede ignorar la conexión aunque baile desnuda frente a él o ella. Sobre la segunda review, todo quedó dicho. Sobre todo cuando es un ente muy persuasivo es fiscal y siente ánimo de venganza.**

**Próxima estación, Villa del barón Besucón.**

**See you in the next fiction**

**Sam the Stormbringer**


	6. Con un toque de canela

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro_. The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

_**Con un toque de canela**_

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

**4 de enero de 2034**

**9:45 pm**

**La recámara de Luan y Maggie Loud**

No era la primera vez que veía a sus madres tan acarameladas entre sí y menos a escondidas.

Le importa un carajo que la mayoría de sus tías y amigos de estos le insinúen que sea una aberración genética. No le da la mínima importancia a lo que dijeran los amigos de su madre cuando se enteraron. Para ella, sus madres son, junto con Heather y sus tíos, los que tienen la suficiente materia gris para comprender su peculiar situación, la mitad de su mundo.

Tuvo cuidado de no molestarlas. Con toda seguridad, estarán dándose cariño sin necesidad de aquella bebida extraña que suelen beber para… bueno…

Su único contacto con esa bebida había sido un desastre. Cuando cumplió doce, pensó que era un jugo que la tía Lori les envió de su viaje a Camboya por su aniversario de bodas. Como pocas veces había tenido contacto con cosas extranjeras de forma consciente, creyó que la palabra Futa era el nombre que la gente de ese sitio le da a una fruta. Su sabor le resultó desagradable para algo exótico hasta que leyó la etiqueta. Las palabras "Hecho en América" y el sello del laboratorio de la tía Lisa le hicieron saber que fue una pésima idea probarlo, pues un miembro masculino emergió a las seis horas de haber dado ese trago desafortunado.

Dejando de lado el incidente, mismo que le valió una larga charla con ambas sobre la importancia de tener los labios fuera del alcance de ese brebaje y su única sesión de masturbación masculina, fue a la cocina por un sándwich de roast beef y pepinillos y algo de agua. La cena, aunque sustanciosa, siempre le deja un pequeño hueco.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -oyó a Maggie gritar en cuanto alcanzó la cocina.

"Maldición, ¡sólo es un sándwich, ma-Maggie!", pensó antes de que Luan hablara.

-¿Por qué? Por una vez quiero saber qué es ponerle la cola al burro, ¿entiendes?

Con esa imagen en mente, decidió dar la vuelta y tomar su teléfono. Ciertamente no era una pieza flexible de red 7G, pero al menos sigue siendo funcional. De tener eso a tener que trabajar en fiestas los fines de semana sin paga para que le compren un nuevo aparato, prefiere pasar un tiempo más mientras el actual siguiera funcionando o se lo robaran.

Hasta ese momento, no lo había revisado en todo el día. Todo cuanto se le acumuló fue un par de videollamadas perdidas, sendos mensajes de Erika y Heather para la salida que planean para el próximo Día de la Marmota y otro de la abuela Sammet preguntando qué hacía un chico frente a su puerta buscándola a ella. Deseosa de saber quién fue a buscarla, llamó a "la anciana".

_-¿Quién habla?_ -preguntó la anciana al otro lado de la línea.

-Tu nieta -respondió Lois.

_-¿Cuál de todas? -_retó bromeando la abuela Sammet_\- ¿La cínica?, ¿la exhibicionista?, ¿la aberración?_

-Un poco de todas, supongo.

_-¿Cómo han estado, cariño?_

-Digamos que mamá y ma-Maggie se están entendiendo -respondió Lois con un dejo de ironía-. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-_Ajá_.

-¿Alguien fue a buscarme a tu casa?

_-Vino un chico como de tu edad _-describió la abuela Sammet_-. Un chico rubio alto y bastante educado a pesar de lucir como un tonto. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Alex?, ¿Adam?, ¿Axel…?_

-¡Fue un gusto poder hablar contigo! ¡Adios! -gritó nerviosa y acelerada, sin dar oportunidad a que su abuela hablara.

Impetuosa, tropezó con la alfombra en el corredor. Definitivamente hay pocas personas que la hacen temblar por algo, y Axel está en la cima. Salvo por su círculo social más íntimo, nadie sabe que ese chico es de quien está enamorada.

Tratando de levantarse, lo hizo en medio de un gran alboroto que llamó la atención de sus madres.

-¿Qué estás haciendo levantada tan tarde? -cuestionó Maggie al abrir la puerta, cubierta apenas con una bata larga púrpura.

-Ah, este… bueno, yo… -trató de responder Lois.

-¿Fuiste a comer algo -inquirió circunspecta Luan, quien a toda prisa se puso un camisón.

-D-de repente ya no tenía hambre y hablé con la abuela -contestó la joven atropellando las palabras.

-¿De qué hablaron? -volvió a preguntar la comediante.

-Este, bueno… es cosa de chicas hetero, si me entienden.

-Yo las dejo, niñas -se evade Maggie-. Iré a ver si…

-No tan rápido, Zeus -dijo Luan al tiempo que tomó del brazo a su consorte, deteniéndole en el acto-. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Nerviosa, Lois pagó caro su titubeo cambiando la razón de su nerviosismo por una pregunta que no es tema usual de conversación a una edad relativamente tierna.

-¿C… cómo fue su primer beso?

-¿Es sólo eso? -preguntó nerviosa Maggie, sonrojándose- Bueno… Luan puede contarte mejor. Al fin y al cabo, tu tío tiene mucho que ver en eso.

-¿El tío Linc? ¿Ese presumido Casanova?

-Quitaría lo de Casanova, pero bueno. Ponte cómoda.

No es que Luan quiera admitirlo. Que a Lincoln últimamente no le haya ido bien buscando sentar cabeza por aquél lío en el restaurante con una de las amigas de Leni no quería decir que dejase de quererlo, aunque Maggie no era de la misma opinión.

-Todo comenzó hace unos dieciséis años -empezó a narrar Luan.

~x~

Para ser Acción de Gracias, ese año resultó ser todo un desastre. Para ser la primera novia que Lincoln presentó a la familia, cometió tantos errores que aquella chica de su clase de Química Avanzada sencillamente terminó con él antes del pavo-ganso-pato. De hecho, ambos dieron un espectáculo digno de una telenovela hispana.

-¡Pues bien, pequeña idiota! -gritó Lincoln desde la puerta- ¡Si no te agradan mis hermanas, peor para ti y tu pequeño trasero Mona!

-¡Váyanse a la mierda todos! -contraatacó Mona, cubierta con el puré de batata y malvavisco- ¡Y para que lo sepas, Rusty besa mejor que tú!

-¡Eres una…! -intentó atacar de nuevo, mas Lynn y Luna lo contuvieron a duras penas, la atleta sujetando sus piernas y la rockera plantándose con su hacha, amenazando con golpearlo- ¡Suéltenme!

Quiso que todo eso terminara. Esa semana había salido fatal para ella como para que Lincoln le diera el remate. Y vaya que lo hizo, pues el último mes se puso tan meloso que no pocas chicas de su grado empezaron a rehuir de él, aún gente como Stella y Ronnie Anne.

Mientras este era entrado a rastras en medio de un regaño generalizado, Luan tuvo el cuidado de llevarse a sus hermanas menores arriba, pese al reclamo de Lola de ver el espectáculo.

No puede verle nada bueno a eso. Ave arruinada, comida regada en la zona de combate, la mesa principal volcada, Lori y Leni tomando sus cosas para retirarse con Bobby y Miguel al hotel donde decidieron de última hora alojarse, Luna yéndose al poco rato a casa de los Sharp… definitivamente ese no fue su día.

Horas después, fue a la vieja habitación de su hermano. Lo encontró desquitando su rabia por la reciente ruptura dibujando una tira en que prácticamente la acusa de ser una amargada aguafiestas sin corazón, por decirlo de un modo amable.

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó Luan.

-¡Perfectamente! -vociferó molesto Lincoln- Sin teléfono, internet ni amigos por dos semanas. ¿No ves lo sonriente que estoy?

-Entiendo el problema. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-¡Hazlo! Por mí, ¡puedo sentarme sobre un enorme…!

-¡Lincoln! -gritó Rita desde la recámara- ¡Deja de gritar como loco!

-¿Quieres salir a tomar aire? -ofreció la comediante- Te prometo no hacer chistes al respecto.

-¿Y qué gano con eso?

-Podrías calmarte, para empezar.

No les tomó mucho tiempo pasar por la cocina. Dado lo tenso que estaba Lincoln, Lisa sugirió que él se fuera sin cenar, a riesgo de desarrollar un cuadro de diabetes, hipertensión, hipoglucemia o algún problema de úlceras, idea que todos secundaron con lujo de violencia por parte de Lynn. Tomaron unos bollos de canela, un par de emparedados de albondigón y salieron por la puerta trasera sin hacer tanto ruido como fuera posible.

Por lo visto, algunas familias se habían retirado temprano a la cama. Las luces se habían apagado hace horas, por lo que la calma reinaba en el ambiente. No era para menos, pues la mañana siguiente necesitarán cada caloría de la víspera para tomar el centro comercial y el supermercado por asalto.

Habiendo avanzado hasta el 63 de la calle Cluverius, se percataron de que la luz se había quedado encendida, y Maggie estaba sentada en el peldaño frente a la puerta. Ppr lo general, a Luan le molestaba que Lincoln y Maggie no pidieran llevarse bien, en especial por tan mala primera impresión de ella sobre él, y el que la fama de su hermano lo precediera en estos tiempos no le ayudaba mejor.

-Hola, Topetazo -saludó efusiva Luan, queriendo romper la tensión.

-Hola… -saludó con parquedad Maggie-… ah, eres tú. ¿por qué apestas a miseria televisiva?

-¿Importa aca…?

-Él sólo tuvo un día horrible -cortó Luan, actuando con cautela.

-Así que no tienes nada qué agradecer -rió la emo, aunque la suya fue una risa amarga-. Por fin algo en común.

-¿Puedo pasar a usar tu baño? -pidió Luan.

-Sabes bien dónde está.

~x~

-Algunos hábitos nunca cambian -sonrió Maggie, al ver que Luan decidió ir al baño.

-¿Vas a ir al grano? -pidió Lois, un poco más animada.

-Bueno, como Luan decía…

~x~

Viendo cómo Lincoln tomó asiento en el frío suelo del jardín, Maggie se pregunta cómo es que Luan ha sobrevivido ya dieciocho años en esa casa con un potencial pervertido por hermano. No es que fuera un chico realmente guapo con las pecas y el acné, y el cabello blanco le da un aire avejentado que solo querría su madre. Y sin embargo, Luan lo tiene en alta estima.

-Así que… miseria -dijo Lincoln a los dos minutos de que Luan entró al baño.

-Fue mi culpa -gruñó Maggie-. No supe elegir bien mis palabras.

-Creo que sé a dónde quieres ir.

-No me interesa, pero mejor no te guardes nada de la mierda que tienes… huelo bollos de canela.

-Sírvete -cedió Lincoln abriendo la bolsa, permitiendo que Maggie atacara uno de los bollos.

Los siguientes diez minutos, Lincoln se puso a narrar con detalle, aunque fantaseando un poco haciéndose la víctima, todo lo que hizo por aquella chica con la que salió por tres semanas. Dos salidas a un restaurante caro, intentos por sincerarse que terminaron en burlas, regalitos que terminarán en la basura mañana y el desastre de la cena. Con ello, Maggie comprendió que los Loud, últimamente, han estado bajo mucha presión. Sea por impresionar a sus respectivas parejas, sobrevivir a su familia o por la escuela, al final él fue el primero en explotar con violencia.

-Eso fue estúpido y necesario -razonó Maggie.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Explotas cuando y donde no debes, pero tenías que hacerlo. Toda esa presión fue como los eternos suplicios de la gente idiota cree ver en sus tonterías. ¿O acaso crees que fue algo casual?

-Siento ser inoportuno, pero creo que eso no…

-Exacto. Es como si quisiera besarte o besar a tu hermana sólo porque se me antoja.

-No lo entiendo.

-En cuanto ella salga te lo probaré.

-Oigan -dijo Luan en cuanto salió-, ¿no creen que estaríamos mejor adentro?

Nada más escuchar a Luan, Maggie se alzó y la tomó con fuerza por la cabeza. Ese beso, obtenido por la fuerza, fue algo que puso la mente del chico como su cabello, totalmente en blanco.

Luan no supo cómo reaccionar. Pasmada, pudo sentir un ligero gusto de canela que no evitó disfrutar. No supo si golpearla, seguirle la corriente o no hacer nada. Todo lo que Benny le hizo sentir hasta hace un año que él se graduó y ella se quedó a repetir año, la hizo arder un poco de gusto.

-¿Tienes algo qué objetar? -cuestionó Maggie, a lo que Lincoln negó con la cabeza.

~o~

-Y así fue como conocí mejor a una de las mejores mujeres del mundo -terminó de narrar Luan.

-Así que, si es por alguien que te pones un poco loca, sólo tómalo por sorpresa -secundó Maggie-. Tu tío será todavía algo tonto, pero al menos es alguien que hace bien en aprender de sus fracasos… bueno, la mayoría.

-O sea que fue algo por la fuerza -razonó Lois, ya solo un poco intranquila.

-Cada quién puede intentarlo como mejor se le dé -dijo Luan, sonando comprensiva-, pero lo mejor es que siempre podas permiso o le des indirectas que pueda entender.

Besando la frente de su niña, Luan la llevó a su habitación y se quedó a dormir con ella. No era para menos que se sintiera orgullosa de su bebé, pero no puede evitar que está creciendo.

Maggie, por su lado, decidió darse el lujo de dormir con toda la cama para ella sola, no sin antes hacer algo que no hizo en mucho tiempo. Limar asperezas con su cuñado.

-Lincoln -habló a la pantalla de su notebook, una vez que la encendió.

_-¿Si? ¿eh?_ -dijo sobresaltado- _Ah, hola Maggs_.

-Me pregunto si quieres venir a cenar mañana.

-_Sabes que estoy en Alaska_ -replicó Lincoln con sorna-. _¡Ese lugar es el helado trasero de América_!

-Bueno… ¿cómo has estado?

~o~

**Dia 6 y de nuevo casi no lo logro. Agradezco a PepeMay por dejarme usar a Lois.**

**Respondo rápido.**

**_Kennedy G. Barnsfield_, si. McKinley. Si, el amor es un arma de doble filo.**

**_J0nas Nagera_, priemra review, si. DC tiene mayor repertorio y análisis de sus propios villanos que los hijos del ya hace un año finado Stan Lee. Segunda review, sin mucho qué decir. En defensa de Luna y Lincoln, digamos que no hubo tiempo de buscar una excusa y temieron que Luan soltara la sopa. Por eso.**

**Siguiente parada, no arrojen arroz a las aves. Pueden reventar.**

**See you in the next fiction**

**_Sam the Stormbringe_r**


	7. Una sorpresa agradable

**Disclaimer 1**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro._ The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**Disclaimer 2**: Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

_**Una sorpresa agradable**_

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

**5 de julio de 2025**

**8:10 am**

**Hotel y spa de Royal Woods**

En todos sus años de tratarla, Lincoln jamás la ha visto actuar con tal descaro. Sobre todo porque, a pesar de que las autoridades decretaron el cierre de actividades en las oficinas, había reservado ese sábado para uno de aquellos días que siempre lo ponen sentimental.

No es para menos. Lo mismo cuando Lori se casó con Bobby hace ya tres años, con Luna cuando se hizo la señora Sullivan-Sharp en ese raro matrimonio bígamo en Las Vegas -del cual fue el padrino y tiene prohibido hablar de ello-, o con Lynn el día que aquél cobarde de Francisco la dejó vestida y alborotada en el Chrysler sólo porque los Leones perdían al medio tiempo aquél juego contra los Empacadores. Juego que, a la postre, los locales ganaron por remontada y paliza. No se arrepiente de la paliza que todos le dieron. Pero este día, se dijo a sí mismo, sería especial.

Se encargó de realizar la despedida de soltera de Maggie. Como un sencillo gesto de buena voluntad, invitó a Benny e incluso se encargó personalmente de que se la pasara bien. Para ser todavía un estudiante universitario, había tenido el tacto suficiente para pedir algunos cuantos favores.

No había prisa. Ya que no podían casarse por la iglesia gracias a una absurda ley que negaba a los homosexuales casarse por la iglesia, decidió ir a despertar a quien, dentro de unas horas, podría llamarlo cuñado.

La habitación luce por demás como el escenario de una película de desastres. Algunos de los invitados yacen inertes, viciando el aire con un tufo etílico que emanan algunos de los amigos de Maggie y algunos propios.

En el buró, encontró una nota.

_Lo siento, pero a mamá le dio por enlistarme en el cuerpo de Marines. Por favor llámame cuando veas a cualquiera de las dos._

_Ben_

"Siempre con las excusas", pensó Lincoln. Lo último que Luan quiere es que el hombre a quien le pidió fuera su padrino se retracte y tenga un pretexto.

Nervioso, fue a la recámara de la pieza. Que Lori le haya ayudado con los gastos de esa salvajada que llamó despedida de soltera no significaba que tuviera que dejar la limpieza al personal del hotel. O al menos, eso lo reconsideró cuando pasó al lado de Morgan, la obesa amiga de Maggie.

La puerta, abierta de par en par, le mostró los restos de aquella noche de libertinaje. Se sorprendió mucho de ver que Mollie se prestara a ello, sobre todo porque así está pagando sus estudios en el Tecnológico de California. Lo mismo valió para Karla, la ex de Liam, y una chica de color a quien nunca ha visto, con seguridad una conocida a quien mejor era no tratar.

Levantando una de las botellas del suelo, supo que Lisa ahora sí se pasó un poco de la raya en cuanto leyó la etiqueta.

**_Futa-Jugo_**

_Tómese dos horas antes de cualquier_

_encuentro lésbico para no depender_

_de juguetes_

**_Efectos secundarios:_**

_aumento de vello púbico_

_desórdenes urinarios leves_

_cálculos renales en caso de abuso_

_**Contraindicaciones**:_

_Consumo no recomendado a varones_

_Su uso por estos puede provocar impotencia_

_y/o_

_castración química._

_No use durante el embarazo,_

_Radioterapia ni quimioterapia._

-Nota mental -repitió para sí-, alejar esto de Leni y dárselo de beber a Chandler cuando lo vea. Hora de despertar, bella durmiente -añadió abriendo la cortina, revelando la fantasía de todo macho.

Desperezándose, Maggie se limitó a tapar su desnudez, despertando a sus acompañantes en el acto.

-¿Qué día es hoy? -preguntó aturdida Maggie.

-Es el día de tu boda -contestó Lincoln, recibiendo reproches variados y, al menos de parte de Karla, una notita con su número.

Terminando la procesión de pieles, el peliblanco se hizo una imagen mental de lo que pudo pasar en esa habitación. Ciertamente no podía ser distinto de la despedida de Luan, a quien Luna le rentó un bar y le envió fotos y videos que decidió guardar para la pálida mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Supongo que no puedo decir nada sobre el desayuno -dijo bostezando la antigua emo.

-Ah, sobre eso… el personal prefirió servirlo en el lobby. No quieren que nadie se acerque hasta que salgamos de aquí.

Buscando su ropa, Maggie vio salir de la recámara a Lincoln. Podrá verle docenas de defectos, pero al menos le reconoce que no es un total pervertido. Y eso, hasta donde lo conoce.

~o~

Al mismo tiempo, Luan despertó con un aliento que le recordaba a la clase de Pham en la secundaria cada vez que la docente pasaba una de aquellas noches en las que su marido llegaba apestando a colillas de cigarro.

-No vuelvo a festejar así en mi vida -dijo en voz baja al levantarse.

A diferencia de Maggie, su noche fue más movida fuera de la cama. Cerca de dos botellas de tequila y como una docena de cócteles varios, sumado a una gran vomitona y que un toro mecánico la lanzó por los aires cuatro veces le hacen pensar en que sus días como una chica parrandera empezaron y terminaron justo anoche.

Una nueva arcada le hizo asomar por la ventana y descargar una nueva andanada repelente, misma que fue a dar a un viejo matrimonio que regresaba de un chapuzón matinal en la alberca del lugar. Una patada, proveniente de la puerta, dio paso a que la puerta se abriera y entrara una pequeña comitiva conformada por Lori, Leni, Luna, Lola y Miguel, aquél chico que recién empezó a salir con la portadora de un viejo traje amarillo de Lincoln en el que, por sorpresa, cabía perfectamente.

-¡¿Qué hora crees que es?! -preguntó agresiva Lola- ¡Se supone que hoy te casas, mujer!

-Literalmente tienes diez segundos para tomar tus cosas y entrar al baño antes de dejar a tu novia plantada en el altar.

-¡Que sean cinco!

-¡Yo no pedí el despertador! -reclamó Luan, mareada y asqueada, mientras era arrastrada al baño por el grupo.

-Todas, quédense tranquilas, chicas -detuvo Miguel, ansioso de poner manos a la obra-, que la Mona Lisa no estuvo decente en un día. Ahora todas, por favor salgan… tú no, amor -detuvo a tiempo a Leni-, que te necesito para masajear y vestir a Luan.

-¡Yey! -chilló Leni, tomando el traje y entrando con el resto al baño.

Para Luan, fue en extremo incómodo que su cuñado y su hermana la traten como una niña pequeña. Sabía que debe estar impecable para su boda, pero esto ya era exagerar. Sentir todas esas manos sobre su humanidad fue tan desagradable como esa foto que su madre tenía en un álbum en que, desnudos y en la tina, estaban ella y Lincoln.

Recordó el día que Maggie le pidió matrimonio. Durante el show tributo al mino Marcel Marceau en Detroit del año pasado, se le ocurrió realizar una pantomima en que fue poco sútil, al grado de tropezar y sacarse de la boina una cajita de sorpresa. Tiró de la palanca y, tras diez segundos con una melodía de un organillo, apareció un mimo sosteniendo un par de anillos y un cartel con la leyenda "has sido la pintura en mi cara, ¿puedo ser la sonrisa en la tuya?"

Dicho cuadro, tal vez un poco exagerado en su bufonesca teatralidad, fue lo que hizo soportable las horas que le llevó a sus hermanas mayores, Lola y a Miguel adecentarla.

Contempló el anillo de compromiso en su mano. Aquella banda de oro blanco engarzada con una pequeña cuenta de citrino le gusta, pero ha llegado el momento de dar el cambio a un simple aro. No era para menos, pues de niña a veces se imaginaba como en las fotos del día de la boda de su madre, llevada de la mano por su padre y con un vestido que, años después, Lucy arruinó. Tal visión tendrá que ajustarla un poco, pues en lugar del vestido usará un viejo traje que no le sienta tan mal.

Horas después, apurando un bagel de salmón con mousse de espárragos, se imaginó los problemas que tendría su novia. Espera, con ansias, que pase el mismo sufrimiento que ella.

~o~

No fue necesario tener un elaborado arreglo.

A pesar de la vehemente protesta de su madre, Maggie consintió que Lincoln y Stella, aquella rara filipina con quien está haciendo los toques finales, la peinasen.

-Pásame las compresas de té negro -indicaba Lincoln cada vez que limpiaba de imperfecciones la cara de su futura familiar política-… delineador… necesito retocar la base.

-¿Seguro que Penelope te dio instrucciones? -cuestionó Stella, encargada en ese momento de depilar un poco las cejas de Maggie.

-Sabes que no pudo quedarse -afirmó el chico, quien daba los toques finales al rubor-. El cretino de su jefe no la deja a sol y sombra y siente que…

-¡No tanto rubor! -exigió Maggie.

-Ups… lo siento -se disculpó Lincoln-. Su jefe siente que ella es tan disponible como su secretaria.

-¿Terminaron? -preguntó la principal interesada.

-Solo un poco más por aquí… -indicó la asiática, quitando unos cuantos pelos más-… y… listo. ¿Qué tal?

El resultado final no la decepcionó. La sombra sobre sus ojos había partido de un par de rombos, cosa que le recuerda esa noche en que pidió a Luan casarse con ella. El rubor en cobalto realzaba sus ojos, a la vez que el labial negro acentuaba lo carnoso de sus labios.

No era tan afín a las tradiciones en estos días, pero echó un vistazo al anillo. Salvo por la cuenta de ágata que está engarzada, era exactamente igual al correspondiente. No en vano, le tiene aprecio, y si llegan a tener hijos por inseminación o por "el otro método", serían una heredad para ellos.

~o~

La ventanilla de matrimonios en la alcaldía luce bastante vacía. Demasiado inusual, de no ser por una pareja de chicas y sus correspondientes testigos firmaban el documento que daba por buena, a ojos del Estado de Michigan y en cualquier lugar de los Estados Unidos, su unión marital.

-Ya puede besar a la novia… -balbuceó el funcionario, un hombrecillo de carácter recalcitrante, no tan afecto a las uniones de esa clase-… al novio… ¡bah. Como sea.

Para no incomodar a aquél hombre, ambas se dieron un beso bastante corto. No era para menos, pues encima que tuvo que hacer eso le cortaron sus vacaciones, razón de más para que, como cualquier funcionario en su lugar, quiera protestar por eso.

Nada más salir, se toparon con lo que fue, al menos para la pareja, fue una desagradable sorpresa, pues la vieja Vanzilla estaba siendo remolcada por Flip, o mejor dicho, Greg con su servicio de grúa.

-¡Lo siento, lindas! -gritó a lo lejos el estafador- ¡La oportunidad de sobornarme terminó cuando mi asiento tocó mis pompis!

-¡Ese es nuestro auto! -protestó Luan a gritos- ¡Espera, Flip! ¡Esa camioneta es nuestra!

-Ya déjalo, niña -suspiró la flamante suegra de esta-. Ese cacharro no es lo bastante bueno para mi nuera.

-¡¿Acaso está completamente loca?! -cuestionó la comediante fuera de sí, viendo su inicial felicidad matinal truncada por una ira asesina.

-Sólo -la mujer le extendió unas llaves- toma y aprieta el botón del seguro.

-¡Bien! -rugió la acanelada, molesta- Si insiste…

Mayúscula sorpresa no pudo evitar llevarse, pues una bocina sonó desde el estacionamiento. Aquél Spark no era tan espacioso como Vanzilla, pero al menos lucía nuevo, como si recién fuese salido de fábrica. Lo mismo Lincoln que Thora, la testigo rubia que llevó Maggie, no pudieron contener risas nerviosas.

-¿Es en serio? -preguntó sorprendida Maggie, avanzando poco a poco hacia el vehículo- ¿De verdad, mamá?

-Bueno, esperaba que fuese un hombre quien te llevara a la recepción -suspiró esta-, pero… si así es como quieres…

-¡Por supuesto que sí, mamá! ¡Gracias!, ¡gracias!, ¡gracias! -exclamó efusiva como pocas veces- ¡De verdad, gracias mamá!

-Sólo trata bien a mi pichoncita -dijo la señora Sammet, dirigiéndose ahora a Luan-. No quiero que parezca que perdí una hija.

Apartado de toda esa felicidad, Lincoln pensó si era buena decirles que no bebió nada la víspera, y que ello se debía a su muy particular regalo de bodas en conjunto con Lisa y Lucy.

Después de todo, tendrá que esperar tres meses más si quiere ir de fiesta en la facultad y resignarse a una dieta blanda hasta dentro de dos semanas, porque no será tan fácil que recupere su hígado.

~Ø~

**No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar…**

**Les respondo rápido.**

**_J0nas Nagera_, tuve que apegarme lo suficiente al canon que Pepe May dejó preestablecido. Sobre Alaska… digamos que metió la pata hasta el fondo con una galletosa. Saludos.**

**_Kennedy G. Barnsfield_, medio lo tengo ubicado. Ya antes lo trabajé. Ya ha terminado esto, así que va uno más al baúl.**

**_Regamers10_, fue especialmente en este universo que Maggie fue una destructora, pero fue sin intención. No obstante, para algunos siempre tiene que pagar alguien.**

**Lo de la confesión del beso, solo diré que Luna ya hizo lo mismo para que él recordara que puede haber cosas peores que sentirse intimidado por la potencial suegra en turno (si, J0nas, va también pars ti). Sobre tus posdatas, uno, efecto dominó. Y dos, en el universo de Loan ya tuvieron sus queveres, aunque allí fue un trío. Suerte.**

**Así es como termino con esto. Gracias a todos por leer.**

**Y así, por hoy se baja el telón.**

**_Sam the Stormbringe_r**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No debo llorar, no debo… ¡A la mierda! ¡BUUUAAAAAAAAA!**


End file.
